The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew
The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a PG-13 remake of the TV series The Lion Guard and the sequel to PrinceBalto's other story The Lion King: The Legend of Simba. It has all the same characters, except for the fact that Bunga is replaced entirely by a female Honey badger named Honey. Also inserted is a quite obvious romantic attraction between Kion and Fuli. In this story, there is an extra role on the Lion Guard, the purest of heart, which is held by Jasiri in Kion's guard. Jasiri and Kion have known each other for quite some time, as she was raised by Zara, who raised Simba in the original story. Kiara is a teenage lioness here, and therefore the size of a teenage lion rather than a cub. The story ends with the grown Kion and Fuli's marriage, as well as them adopting their serval daughter Asha. Overall, it is a much darker story than its TV counterpart. A big part of it also deals with Kion and Fuli dealing with the ins and outs of being a young interspecies couple. Canon Characters *Kion *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Jasiri *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Timon *Pumbaa *Mufasa (Ghost) *Sarabi *Sarafina *Tiifu *Zuri *Rafiki *Scar *Zira *Nuka *Kovu *Vitani *Basi *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Makuu *Ushari *Kiburi *Kenge *Nne *Tano *Makucha *Shenzi (Mentioned only. Janja reiterates the fact that she was his mother) Differences between the story and the show *The rating is much higher, at PG-13. *Kion and Fuli are romantically involved. *Bunga is absent and replaced by Honey. *Kiara is a teenager and bigger than Kion, being the size a lioness would be at that age. *Jasiri is a long-time friend of Kion's and lives in the Pridelands. *Zira is already present when Scar is brought back as a fiery ghost. *Tiifu and Zuri are sisters and are shown traveling with their mother, Meetra, who joins Simba and Nala's pride after they left their original pride because the pride had gotten too large. *Kion and the guard are shown as young adults at the end of this story, when Kion and Fuli are married. *The very end shows Kion and Fuli adopting Asha, their serval daughter. * Simba makes Kion a tetrarch, or ruler of a fourth of the kingdom (Although, of course, the math is not said aloud). Rather, Rafiki shows him how much he will get. This bequething of title is to assist Kiara in the future, as she cannot be everywhere at once. * Kion and Fuli take up residence in the Lair of the Lion Guard. Locations *The Pridelands- The main location. *Pride Rock- Home of the royal family. *Lair of the Lion Guard- The meeting place for the Guard and the eventual permanent residence of Kion, Fuli and Asha. *The Outlands- Home to Scar, Zira and the Other villains. Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew Category:Sequel Fanfictions